Wiki Guidelines
These are the guidelines that you are required to follow. This is not a major wiki, but we still need to have fair rules when the community grows. *'Only' stories are allowed. They have to include Trishna, Scooter, or Clover, else they'll be deleted. Do not make fanmade gamerias, as the founder does not appreciate them. If you ignore this rule, you will be blocked for three days at minimum. **Cross-over stories are allowed. **Character switches in stories are allowed. ***A character switch is where you temporarily switch one of the protagonists with a character from a TV show, a game, etc. **Stories must have correct grammar and you must write them like it would be in a book. Bulleted stories are not allowed, unless you can't write very well. *Always treat others with respect. If you harass or flame anyone, this will get you blocked for a month at minimum. **This includes racism or sexism. *Do not vandalize by removing content from pages or by editing other people's userpage. This will get you indefenitely blocked because vandalism is a serious offense. *If there is swearing in some stories, there has to be a warning at the beginning. Only minor swears are allowed to be uncensored, such as "damn", "hell", and "ass". Major swears such as "fuck", "bitch", and "cunt" are not allowed, unless you fully censor it by typing in *censored* in the curse word's place. If you leave them uncensored, you will be blocked for 3 months at minimum. **Although, if you have to leave the "f" word uncensored, you have to put a certain warning saying that "This page contains the "f" word. If you can't handle it, then don't read this." **Also, put the "NSFW stories" category if a story contains swearing. **If the language is very strong and you don't want to clean it out, the founder will write a clean version. *Do not reveal personal information, such as: **Where exactly you live. **Your phone number. **Your zip code. **Your age if you are under 13. Any users under the age of 13 will be banned until their 13th birthday for their own good. ***This rule does not apply to the founder's friends. *Don't say your ethnicity/culture. It's not your job to shove it down everyone's throat and people here do not need to know. **You also should not mention your religion. *Don't create nonsense pages. If you must create a nonsense page, go to either the Random-ness Wiki or The Off Topic Wiki. *This goes for admins too. Don't abuse your powers. If you are seen doing so, they will be taken away. *No advertising. **This includes advertising wikis. ***You may link the wiki and ask for help, but you may not invite or try to force us to join it. Doing so will end up in a minimum three month block. *And most of all, have fun! Just because we have all of these rules doesn't mean we don't want you to have fun! Leaderboard rules *Achievements can be easily turned off as they are a privilege like chat. *Don't abuse pages to get ranked higher on the leaderboard. Doing so will end up in a block. *If you happen to reach rank #1, don't rub it in everyone's face. Being ranked #1 doesn't give anyone bragging rights. **If you are beaten, don't try to make quick edits to get back up. You'll be blocked for a week if you are seen doing so. Image rules *Images that are not meant to be used in pages can be used in your userpage, in comments or in threads. If they are not used, they will be deleted. *Images must not contain profanity, gore, nudity, anything sexual, or anything that might be offensive to others. Uploading such images will result in a two to three week block. *Fanart is completely fine. This helps us get a better picture of the characters. *The file types that are allowed: **PNG **JPG or JPEG **GIF **BMP *The file types that are not '''allowed: **PSD ***PSD is an Adobe Photoshop element and cannot be opened with certain Paint programs. **XCF ***XCF is a GIMP element and cannot be opened with certain Paint programs. *Posting a picture of yourself (also known as a "selfie") in your userpage is completely fine. *There's no limit to how many photos you can post! Go crazy! Chat rules *Chat is a privilege, not a right. It can be easily taken down. *General swearing is allowed, just as long as they're not used against other users. *No chat invading. This is where you invite other users to come into this chat without warning. *No trolling. *No spamming. **Overusing emotes counts as spam. *Credits to: Callofduty4, Sactage, Madnessfan for the chat options. *Don't backseat moderate. This is when you act like an admin/moderator even though you are not. This counts when you tell an admin/mod what to do. If you tell an admin/mod what to do, you'll be immediately kicked from chat. *This goes for mods too. Don't abuse your powers. If you are seen doing so, they will be taken away. *Don't potentially or continuously irritate another user. If you do, the admins/mods have a reason to kick you. *If an admin/mod tells you to stop doing something, '''stop doing it. Which pages are locked and which are unprotected *When the founder creates a story, the page will be immediately locked so that only she and other admins can edit it afterwards. This keeps vandals and trolls in check. *The protagonists' pages are locked so that only the founder and other admins can edit it. This keeps vandals and trolls in check. *Recurring characters' pages are locked so that only registered users can edit them. This keeps anonymous users in check. *New character pages are left unprotected as they still need work and may require other users to edit the pages. *Unlisted characters' pages are left unprotected as minor speculation may be required. **Unlisted characters are characters that have only been mentioned once and never made an actual appearence. *Admin's userpages are locked so that only they can edit it. This keeps vandals and trolls in check. What you should also NOT do *Do not mention the forever alone meme around Greatness The NightWing (the founder). *Do not call FlameAmpharos97 Flame as he prefers to be called by his real name, which is Daniel. *Do not call the founder NightWing. She hates being called NightWing, and prefers to be called G or her real name, which is Taylor. *Do not mistake the founder as a boy. She's been mistaken for a boy countless times, and she's not a girl either. She's GenderFluid. **GenderFluid means someone feels like they're a mix of the two traditional genders. Some days they feel more boy, and other days they feel more girl. This has nothing to do with sexual orientation. List of admins/chatmods and their roles *Greatness The NightWing (founder, head admin, CSS expert) *Bronymon (admin, JavaScript expert) Category:Browse